<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Good Enough by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645619">[Podfic] Good Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FlitShadowflame's summary:</p><p>The Iron Bull has had to reassess a lot of his assumptions, since meeting Dorian.</p><p>Particularly the one about Qunari and falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Good Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266210">Good Enough</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame">FlitShadowflame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen to or Download</b> the podfic on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FPfmwrG-6_QBUgazm_bySILRFnnrglPj/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zfwzruqwv66nsf9/DAI_Good_Enough.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>